One Thing
by averyschaefer
Summary: Bo and Lauren share a moment and try to heal their hearts from the difficulties of being romantically involved in a fae world. They will also have to deal with the consequences of their relationship and how it affects the people around them. This is the first story I have ever written on this website! yippee. In the later chapters it is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me one thing Bo..."

Her voice barely above a whisper, each word leaving an emphasis on Bo's extremities, making Bo hish uncontrollably. Bo was compelled to touch the woman standing in front of her, hands grazing her hips. To Bo it felt as if time had stopped when she was with her like this, beyond the world, beyond the fae politics and rules that governed their life and actions.

Lauren lightly touched Bo's face, her finger slightly caressing her eyebrow, making her brows furrow, passion written on her face. Their lips were so close to touching that their breaths were intermingling within each other, the heat from their tangled limbs radiating and bouncing off of each other mercilessly and seductively.

Bo opening her eyes a staring at the woman before her that she loved so dearly, but just was never good at expressing it. They held that gaze until Bo opened her mouth and answered a slight crooked smile on her lips.

"Anything Lauren"

Bo noticed Lauren aura had shifted, which made her silently worry. She wanted to keep getting lost with her in oblivion. To not remember how it felt when the emptiness of her body wasn't holding Lauren. Wasn't touching her body, feeling her energy permeate within her own skin as perfume making her hunger for her grow more.

"Why can't you let me go?" the hurt expressed deep in Lauren's voice. Her eyes welling up a tear falling on Bo's hand as she cupped her face.

That sudden deep expression of emotions from Lauren made her own eyes swell. The honest truth was that Bo didn't know how to answer that question. It was something inside of her very bones that drove her to Lauren almost like her ability to even stand. Lauren's beautiful heart had touched the succubus more than she realized. In a world where she was abused and taken advantaged of because she was human, but yet still able to truly care for her captors made Bo love the woman more. Bo realized this, getting lost in her own thoughts as she cradled Lauren's face moving her own head to let their foreheads touch, their lips touching slightly now.

Bo felt a tear fall from her eyes now. With every growing second the more tears that fell. Lauren truly was beautiful to her. More than she ever let her know and that made her heart break that not only the blonde didn't know but she just figured it out herself. Lauren absentmindedly wiped Bo's tears spilling. Bo looking into brown eyes with more emotion than Lauren ever seen from the succubus before making her stop her movement to just hold Bo's face.

"Because you're a part of me…you're as much a part of me now as my own succubus is. Lauren I love you so much."

She pulled Lauren in for a deep slow kiss, she only meant it to be a quick reassuring one, but her succubus had taking control, realizing what Bo didn't, that the heat had risen between these two exponentially during that time, rising to a scorching degree. Bo was too worried about the look Entranced on Lauren's face.

All Lauren could focus on is the Bo's body. How she wanted to be inside of her. Inside of her heart, her soul, her mind. Her hands were lost in a tousled flow of darken tresses, she absently minded clenched her hands so engrossed with passion from the brunette, making her scratch her back one hand and lightly tug her hair with another making Bo moan.

"aaaaaaahhhhh my eyes! My poor delicate eyes!" Kenzi covered her eyes with hands backing away mumbling some obscenities to the display of sensual dry humping her just seen between the two.

The noise made Lauren gasp pulling away from Bo, remembering where they were. Smack dap in the middle of her lab. As soon as Lauren pulled away Bo missed her touch. Bo smiled but Lauren could tell she was tell her cursing her friend for interrupting. She sure was. This wasn't how she normally would act, but the succubus got to her in a way no one did. It made her want to do anything for her, help her and forget the damn rules or how awkward the display of affection they shared just now would've been.

"Sorry Kenzi, we uuhhh…." Lauren's face was flustered her hands flaying around trying to explain making Bo laugh. Bo loved when Lauren got this way.

"Geez Louise you need a beeper Bo bo to beep whenever I'm close to witnessing to some succuifacing on display" that made Bo laugh more as she held Laurens hands to stop her from flustering and look at her. They could still here Kenzi protesting in the back as Bo leaned in and whispered in Lauren's ear.

"I meant every word I said" they shared a deep gaze with one another when they heard kenzi over their shoulders.

"Oh not again, I'm going outside before moans ensue and I'm damaged for life seeing it." With that she walks out the lab leaving Bo and Lauren holding hands.

"I know" is all that Lauren could muster to get out being smashed by the weight of the woman words in front of her.

Bo exhales roughly shifting the weight under legs making Lauren reset herself. "Look, I know I'm not the best with telling you how I feel. Some shit is always about to hit the fan around me" Bo chuckles to lighten the mood which she notices she fails horribly at when she sees Lauren still staring intently at her with the slightest hint of a smile.

"But just know that I do love you Lauren…more than I let you know and I am sorry for you not thinking otherwise"

Lauren couldn't believe she heard the words she just did. She wanted to hear Bo say what she felt and be bare with her for so long, but realizing that Bo was almost incapable of being so raw with her like she is with Kenzi or Dyson she just stop trying. Bo made her head and heart hurt so much and burst with joy all at the time same time. She just wanted to hear that she felt the same way as she did.

All Lauren can do to be strong and not give in to the flood of tears waiting to burst at the seams is nod tight lipped at Bo squeezing her hands.

"I guess I will leave you to your doctory things" with that Lauren releases the breath she been holding and laughs as Bo kisses her.

"See you later?" Bo said releasing her from her grasp.

"Mhmm" the doctor mumbles out.

As she watches the tantalizing brunette saunter out of her lab she is engulfed in her own thoughts and emotions at what just happened. She couldn't believe Bo felt the same, she loved her that much and more importantly she told her and made her feel it with her every and glance they shared in those short moments that felt like forever.

As she hear the open the door she smiles back in that direction and notices Bo smiling at her, her hanging softly over shoulder, highlights over her face from the fluorescent lights in the lab making Bo look seductive.

Bo blows a kiss and walks out leaving Lauren vision, but never her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crack Shack later**

Kenzi was sitting cross-legged on the couch, full attention on the video game before her, pressing buttons feverishly mumbling under breath. Bo was strolling down the stairs with a bit of a pep in her step right before kissing Kenzi on the cheek. That action surprised the goth who didn't even hear the succubus enter the room.

"Bo Bo I know I'm a fine piece of ass to have to be around but I only go for the six inch babe"

Bo laughs entering the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee taking a sip.

"Oh how will I ever cope" obvious sarcasm registered in Bo's voice as she sat down next to her bff

"I know, right so cruel…so cruel"

Being around Kenzi made her happy. She was so grateful to have her in life. The sister she always wanted, but never had until that day a year ago she saved the goth after she was corned in an elevator after pick pocketing some unsuspecting shmuck's wallet off of him and later realizing it.

"Maybe a certain sexy blonde doctor can help in that area" Kenzi dramatically rolls her eyes as Bo lightly nudges her shoulder.

"Oh yes, the lovely doctor"

She really didn't know why her friend was so hard on Lauren. I mean she did 'spy bang' her as the goth so eloquently put it, but she put that behind her. She just wish her friend could. I mean, it did seem she always favored the wolf but never understood why, he withheld and lied to the succubus also so he wasn't a saint either.

"Oh come on Kenzi what's with you and her? Get it out while I'm still on my wicked caffeine high"

"Ok she's bossy and territorial and have you forgotten she can't be trusted? She spy banged you for her ass hat of a boss!"

The goth threw the controller down in frustration. Maybe she was grasping at straws, but she didn't care she really got under skin.

"Come on Kenzi when are you gonna let that drop! It wasn't right, but we've on from it. Why is it so hard for you to be nice to her? You can to that asshole Dyson"

""The wolf man maybe be an asshole but at least you know he loves you Bo, which is more than I can say for Dr. Freeze"

Talking with her friend about this always went nowhere. It was like an unstoppable force colliding with an unmovable object. They always bumped heads and made no progress. But she couldn't get mad at her friend. She knew she was just trying to protect her in the only way she knew how. Trying to protect her heart. After the incident happened Kenzi saw the shift in her emotions, how hurt she was and she practically forced the wolf on her saying 'the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else'.

But Bo knew she was being cruel while she was flashing affection to the shifter. She could tell she did it because she was hurting and felt betrayed. After a lot of apologies and redemptive act she was finally to forgive her and letting her in her heart again…but with caution, it seemed. Maybe Lauren felt the hesitation from the succubus. The doctor already knew how much Kenzi didn't like her so that couldn't have been easy either.

All Bo could do was sigh as her short friend picked back up the controller, the game roaring back to life to kill zombies.

It seemed like the odds were against them. No one wanted them together, Bo was trying to forget, but even her best friend wouldn't let her. She knew it was wrong, but she deserved a second chance. Plus through it all she still couldn't let the doc go. The gnawing feeling in her stomach would eat at her when she was alone in her bed at night. She would missed how voice so full of emotion sounded when she would say profess her love in the throes of passion. The gleam in her eyes very time she looked at her. She missed the sweet lingering smell that invaded her nostrils when she was on top of her, her light, blonde hair resting on her body. Her slim frame fitting perfectly in her arms, the swell of her breasts against her own, tone arms on each side of her face, her hand around her neck pulling her lips closer with that beautiful smile. She missed Lauren. No random lover could make her feel as much as she did.

She was going to let her know that, let her know she believed in them.


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI This chapter is rated M for a good reason. Read at your own risk!**

**Laurens apartment**

_"Why can't you let me go?"_

_"Because you're a part of me…you're as much a part of me now as my own succubus is. Lauren I love you so much." _

Lauren was still coming to grips with the succubus heartfelt words. She was so taken aback with the raw emotion Bo let her see. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth with her. Bo was more about action, than words she was more about showing her feelings. And boy was she good at displaying them she thought, a rush of heat rose through her body just thinking about it.

She physically shook her head to alleviate those naughty thoughts as she heard her door echo through her living room. She was expecting the succubus to visit her later she just wasn't expecting her so soon.

A smile on her face all the same as she loved being around the sexy brunette. Opening the door she gasp as the succubus lunged for her lips. Her hands cupping her face, which caused the blonde to stumble back a bit shocked at the hungry gesture from succubus.

Bo smiled against her lips as she turned to close the door. Laurens mouth still agap her cheeks crimson. Seeing the affect she had on the blonde always made the brunette smile.

"Sorry I just missed you so much" the brunette practically purred

"It's ok completely alright I was just… caught off guard" She smiled cheekily. "How are you?"

"Better now that I'm here with you" Bo said, her index finger lingering and grazing her chin before walking into her living room leaving her to crank her neck to watch her walk into the apartments interior.

Bo always looked great, but that look in her eyes really made the blonde examine the exquisite woman. That sexy daunting presence, her long dark tresses, and the beautiful curvature in her body shown around leather, even the soft, gentle but commanding tone in which she spoke.

"Oh really?" Lauren walked to where her companion lazily leaned on her kitchen counter. A look on her face that the succubus knew very well. She loved when the doc would let her flirtatious side out to play. She didn't know if she loved it more than her geek speak rambles.

"Mhmm" it almost sounded as a moan to Lauren how softly she sounded.

"I thought you were going to spend a little bff time with Kenzi"

She slowly caressed her dark hair pulling it away from her sultry glowing face.

Bo huffed, making the blonde halt from gently rubbing circles on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Yeah I was I just got into another talk with her is all"

She could hear the tone in by which she meant and it was anything from just a simple talk.

"Let me guess. Was it about…. me?"

The blonde scrunched her face playfully trying to lighten the succubus' mood. Even though she understood where the goth was coming from, in a sense, she didn't want her ruining their evening by having the brunette worry about it. Plus, she hated seeing her this way. She'd paid for her sins, why couldn't her friend give her a second chance?

Bo didn't answer she just shot her a 'duh Sherlock' look on her face as she pulled her close into her body. Her arms wrapped around her waist and rested on her limpid hips. They both could feel the heat from their bodies humming. Bo could feel Lauren stirring underneath, making a low moan escape her throat unconsciously.

"Everything will be fine Bo. She just needs time is all" she tried to assure her but she could tell she wasn't taking the bait.

"I just wish that she could love you as much as I do. It would make things so much simpler"

"Bo is anything simple with you?"

All the succubus could do was laugh. She was so right, nothing was simple it seemed when it came to her. And even though Bo wanted and craved a normal life, she was starting to think that just wasn't in the cards for her even though being with Lauren made her feel that was possible. That she could have her fairytale and what was a fairytale without some tragedy mixed in it?

"I suppose not" she murmured

She had more important things on her mind at the given moment rather than her hard edged sassy friend.

Bo tightened her hold on her waist causing the blonde to stir from the intensity. Their lips hovered over one another's, almost playing a game of cat and mouse to see who would pounce first. Bo took it quickly grasping her mouth with deliberate but fierceness. The momentum of her actions would've knocked the doc over if the succubus didn't have a death grip on her, gently clawing at her shirts material in hunger.

With the rate they were going they would never make it to the bedroom and that was perfectly fine with the brunette. She scurried her to the refrigerator, making an impact as the blonde made contact. She panted as the coolness traveled her backside making Bo smirk devilishly.

A moan escaped her mouth as Bo nipped at her neck and shoulder leaving tiny marks as she traveled down her body. Lauren helping Bo remove her jacket and scantily clad shirt in the process. It felt like her body was on fire everywhere the succubus touched. Hearing her make all those sexy whimpering sounds when she licked and kissed between her breasts made her sex wet. She felt her skin grow clammier with sweat from being enraptured from Bo passion. It was in complete contrast to how she should be freezing from being pinned against the cold surface that gave her goose bumps.

She loved the prowess the succubus had. Her sexual confidence, but how she was still tender. Her mind felt like a wheel churning rapidly being sucked into the succubus' hemisphere. It left her dangling vicariously from every unrestrained touch. She was just so damn intoxicating! She tried to memorize every sensation. Remember the hot breath that acted as a natural furnace when Bo licked every crevice. Lauren had to feel her more, though she loved sliding her hand underneath her dark fitted pants to grip her firm ass, a hand feeling along her soft damp muscular.. She felt like she need to consume her.

"I need to feel you Bo please" Lauren wasn't too proud to beg at this point. She was outside of her mind in ecstasy almost to the point of delirium.

In one smooth motion the doc was out of her pants and the succubus was on her knees, her face relishing the sweet musk smell between her thighs that grew wet from the growing arousal. She faintly heard Bo growl as she felt the first long lap of her wet tongue between her wet folds, causing her to moan loudly. Her hands unconsciously grasped for something, she shuttered when her strong hands massaged the brunettes scalp her hands tangled in long dark hair. It felt like her legs were putty. Soon enough after she was lapping at her taste with madness loving the sounds, the taste, and the whole experience.

Bo felt like she could stay there forever. It aroused her so much to experience such an intimate part of Lauren. To know she would have that taste on her lips.

"More" was all the blonde could voice

Grabbing her legs as she arose from her sweet haven to she pin her, hands buried in her soft thighs rocking into her sex slowly than picking up speed until she the blonde was biting her shoulder and scratching her back. She wrapped her legs loosely around the succubus. The feel of Bo's soft leather material against her sex made her writhe and grind her hips more into the succubus.

Having Lauren this close to her again took her breath away. She looked so beautiful. Bo loved the fact that she was the one to make her eyes glaze over from immense pleasure. How the natural sexual energy between them filled itself with unbridled longing.

They heard appliances hitting the floor with various thuds and breaking sounds from the constant rocking and rough grinding. But they were both too high on each other to care. Too lost in each other's groans and moans of love making to even think rationally.

In those moments the brunette couldn't be more in love. With Lauren it wasn't about the act of sex, it was the feelings that the blonde brought out in her during. It was like she became a sponge, absorbing all of Lauren's love, her yearning, even the unpredictable rising and peaks in her pleasure. She didn't even feel the need to feed from her. Her basic primal instinct was lost within every touch Lauren gave her.

Every pore screamed from the constant friction of the blonde's skin against her.

She felt the blonde start to tremble against her, her breathing growing sharper and faster.

"Fuck, Bo I'm about to"

"Cum for me" she whimpered cutting her off crashing her mouth against hers.

That was all the blonde needed to hear to experience that sweet release, the rushing feel of an explosive orgasm to rumble from her feet through to her head making her dizzy and settled between her legs. She bit the succubus bottom lip hard from the intense feeling, which made the brunette groan sexily.

It felt like she held her there in her arms forever as she felt her body settle again from the aftershock. After she carried her out of the kitchen, kicking the fallen debris with her boots as they passed. Her brown eyes locked intensely onto hers. Lauren felt so much love and care. No lover she ever had took more time, paid more attention and was so in tuned to with what her body wanted and needed at that moment.

"Bo I'm so sorry I hurt you, you know me..."

"Lauren, look at me..." she interrupted her "its ok, we both screwed up. I just want to make things better between us"

Lauren could only nod her head as the tears swelled behind her eyes. Bo looked at her so soft and gentle, no malice in sight. Her voice was as warm as a hug that wrapped around her and made her feel protected. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. After that day, she saw the hurt and extreme anger on Bo's face after the first time they made love. Lauren covering her naked body with Bo's sheet, vulnerable and bare in more ways than one, she knew she made a mistake. Though her intent was in the right place it didn't compute to the brunette. That she was only trying to help. Keep her safe from running head on into a battle with an opponent she never faced. She wanted to make love to her anyways, but her boss also made it easier for her to finally make a bold move. But it all just blew up in her face in the end.

Just than they were in her bathroom. Bo sat her down slowly in the shower, still holding the intense gaze when she unrobed from her pants and boots, leaving discarded items on the floor and stepped in with her. She turned the water to a warm temperature and held the blonde in her arms. She wanted to shield her from the pain, to make her feel loved, that she needed her and she understood and wanted to move forward. In the end it didn't matter to her, she knew love required forgiveness to mature.

Bo felt a tear hit shoulder. Even though water was cascading all around their naked bodies she could feel the difference, she felt Lauren grip her tighter burying her clenched eyes in the crook of her neck more, her eyelashes tickling her neck. Lauren never would've thought she would end up getting the girl in the end. She always had to battle Dyson, had to see a smug look on his face, after he revealed evasively in her lab how he was tired from the succubus and his sexcapades, rubbing it in her face. All she saw written on his face was 'I got the girl' as he spoke.

She didn't know exactly what happened with the wolf but frankly she didn't give a damn as long as she had Bo's heart and not him. But she still couldn't deny, even though she wouldn't admit it that she was afraid he would steal her away. She knew she couldn't sustain Bo, but her heart just wouldn't let that compute.

Bo just kept whispering assuring words in her ears, holding her face in her hands, their noses brushing telling her not to cry, until the water ran colder. She just wanted to repair all the damage that was done between them. All the hurt and confusion. Even though everyone around her told her a relationship wouldn't and couldn't work with a human Bo still believed it could. When she looked in Lauren's eyes she knew it could. They just had to mend their hearts.

Living in a world with so many rules and regulations against them, it felt like an uphill battle. But Bo knew the best things in life were worth fighting for. Worth all the pain and hurt just for the magical reprieve that only success could give you. She knew wholeheartedly that whatever connection that brewed between them was worth all the side glances and silent contempt they got from people. Being able to weather the storm with the blonde made all that worry fade away in a mist in the shower. They're love would protect them.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo kept Lauren company in her large posh bed. She had come over to Laurens apartment after the text saying she left the lab. The cream décor of her surroundings acted in further calming her. The comforters wrapped around their naked warm bodies as they idly touch one another over the fluffy cover that enveloped them. They both bore their teeth in cheeky smiles, mimicking each other hands as they playfully touch fingertips in a high five position.

Lauren had felt so content, she didn't think it was possible to experience a more profound sense of calm and peace than she did right now. After that emotional evening they had, Lauren was exhausted, more so physically now than mentally but yet being in the succubus presence energized her. It was as if she was a plant, she gave her oxygen, she gave her ability to breathe again after the rollercoaster of events they had. Bo's face would occasionally switch between looking at their fingers and her eyes. In all honesty Lauren was guilty of those same acts. She was so glad that they were able to rekindle and repair the damage that was done from the betrayal. Though she was not ignorant that it would take some time even if vocally they both didn't speak upon this silent truth.

That it takes a heart time to heal from a deep betrayal.

Lauren was still deep in thought, that she didn't even hear Bo voice break the comfortable silence. All she saw was Bo lightly chuckling to herself now. Lauren slightly blushed, her lips giving way to a sheepish smile.

"Whatcha' thinking about over there? Clearly something has your mind more preoccupied than the naked woman next to you" Bo caressed her cheek and gave her a slow kiss, flipping Lauren on her back as Bo leaned her full body mass on her with a chuckle.

"ugh, Bo I don't think my tiny little heart can take any more exertion" she grunted with a smile wrapping across her white teeth as Bo groaned kissing a trail down her cheek to collar bone facing the blonde leaning on her hands that rest under her chin for support. That position made Bo pout and Lauren had to fight back the '_aawwww_' she would've let escaped by how adorable she looked at that second.

"I know, I know I just can't help myself around you" Bo eyes gleamed affectionately kissing her chin.

Lauren felt like she was in utopia being in this safe haven with Bo. _Her Bo_, just that thought made her smile. She unconsciously looked at the woman in front of her. Their eyes communicating to each other in silence. She loved the softness Bo's brown eyes had when she looked at her now. Before after they slept together and Bo found out, they held a silent dormant rage within it that almost made her eyes look like they vibrated. It just made Lauren's heart sink more and more into a bottomless pit of despair seeing how her eyes didn't hold that light within them anymore for her, but for Dyson. But she couldn't fault the wolf, Dyson was sucked into Bo's charms also. He was stuck within her universe, just like the succubus does with every unsuspecting person. Bo was just too damn charming for her own good, even without the help of her genetic disposition from being succubus.

"I'm missed you so much"

"Me too. I know I was a bitch to you, I just didn't know how to talk to you. You're the only person I ever made love to and didn't die, but I knew I couldn't keep running from you or my feelings…plus it was wrong to Dyson"

Lauren smiled kissing Bo mouth softly. She tried to memorize how her lips slightly parted, how they brushed against the brunettes, lingering mere seconds familiarizing the light flushed skin before embracing her mouth in a delicate, loving the warmth and tenderness they shared. It just magnified the intensity of the kiss so much more. Lauren never felt this way when she kissed anyone before. Breaking from the kiss she turned to Bo, laying on her side, which made Bo reposition herself also just how Lauren was.

Can I ask you a question and you answer it truthfully? Lauren eyebrows furrowed a bit. It's not that she was afraid Bo would lie to her, she just thought she wouldn't want to spare her feelings after she got done asking.

That action made Bo slightly concerned. What would she want to ask her that she even would be afraid of her lying?

"Of course Lauren you have to know I would never lie to you-"

" No, no Bo, I should've rephrased it better" Lauren cut in " I just meant don't try to spare my feelings is all" Bo intertwined their hands within one another and had a soft smile as she looked at the connection between them before looking in Laurens eyes calmly.

"Anything you want Lauren. I will answer it to the best of my abilities

There was a pause that created tension in the air. It slightly made Lauren uncomfortable to even ask, but she just felt like she had to know. Not that she feared competition or anything, she was just curious why Bo never told her. She just figured she would tell her, but she never did.

"What ever happened between Dyson and you anyways?

She heard Bo's breath hitch in her throat, in what she figured was surprise. She didn't know if she should be worried or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**_4 Months ago_**

_"Bo wait! Will you just listen to me for a second please" Dysons hand captured Bo's forearm but she ripped it away from his grasp quickly scowling at him as she walked away. She paused, her hands balled into fists as she turned and huffed to face a sympathetic wolf with pleading eyes who stopped walking after her in defeat._

_"What more is there left to say?!" the anger laced in her voice made him wince. You promised me you wouldn't do this again, but" Bo scanned their surrounding waving her arm leisurely in the air "here we are again"_

_He knew he messed up, but he didn't know exactly why he did it either. One second he was in control of his actions and another he wasn't. It felt good to not be in control he thought. Almost like giving into the familiar dominance of his wolf when he morphed, but what he wasn't expecting the look in her eyes and how it would make him feel so utterly hollow._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but only a slow exhale came out as he stretched out his arms to coax the succubus to calm down to let him hold her. When he stepped closer though she turned on her heels and proceeded to storm out leaving him standing in the middle of the Dahl of the commotion as fae alike stared ahead with the door closing leaving them in their heap. _

_Dyson turned to the bar to see Trick wiping up the mess on the floor of broken bottles and an array of peanuts that lay on the floor. In the corner of his peripheral he saw what made Bo leave, two fae were carrying another unconscious fae covered in blood out, his black messy hair falling in his already swollen eyes as his head swayed from carriers movements. There I go with another bar fight he thought._

_He gave Trick a tense smile, while rubbing neck, Trick only shook his head in disappointment as Dyson walked over to help clean up the mess he had made._

**_3 Months ago_**

_"What am I not doing to please you?" he pleaded with her. Bo knew he was drunk as a skunk to be having this conversation so loudly at the Dahl. There was empty beer bottles all around him. Trick had cut him off for the night seeing his deteriorated soberness, he knew the wolf could handle himself usually, but tonight he was acting erratic with Bo at the bar slurring. His eyes holding such a desperation it was painful to look at him. _

_His free hand was in Bo's hair as she tried to whisper in her ear but doing a terrible job at it._

_"Let's not talk about this here…please" _

_Kenzi was sitting beside Dyson with a concerned look on her face as she mouthed to Bo "what happened" to the succubus. All Bo did was shake her head. _

_"No why can't you just tell me! What is it!?" his voice sounded like he was at the end of his rope. The cries of a drowning man pleading for a lifejacket or a hand, anything to save him from the infinite watery sadness._

_Kenzi took that as cue to try and switch the mood when she saw Trick look admitted and concerned wiping cups behind the bar as he looked on. The Dahl was slowly getting quieter as people looked on._

_"Yo D-Man you ready for me to show you my wicked stick moves in pool?" she joked as she lightly grabbed the arm that was in Bo's hair, making Bo feel relief. He just looked at the goth and looked back at Bo again. _

_"Come on D-Man move those paws" she pulled him away to the pool table as he quickly grabbed his last cup of beer, the contents sloshing around spilling clumsily on his arm. Bo looked as she mouthed 'thank you' to her best friend. The goth caught as she was chalking a stick as Dyson clumsily racked the balls. _

_"You owe me succubitch!" Bo laughed as she shared a glance with her grandfather behind the bar._

**_2 Months ago_**

_"I don't trust her Bo and neither should you after what you told me about her. She's just a puppet on the Ash's string"_

_Bo didn't know why it bothered her to hear Dyson say those things about Lauren but it did. It immensely rubbed her the wrong way. It was true that the last time they spoke she only rubbed Dyson in her sad brown eyes. Bo consciously caught herself hugging him a bit tighter around Lauren, laughing at his jokes while holding intense gazes longer while she 'happened' to be around to see. But she still loved the doctor, the reason why she was acting out was because she hated the fact the doctor could still make her remember the betrayal, remember the closeness in each other glistened arms as they writhed in her bed, remember the taste of her skin, the feel of her plump kiss swollen lips whenever she came around her vicinity, like the Dahl or her lab when she worked a case._

_"Dammit Dyson, you don't have to speak about her like that, I know you never liked her anyways so you are more than impartial in this matter with your feelings" she all but spat out at him her nails digging into her biceps. She held a defiant stance while looking at Dyson who was now pacing the floor. He would stop run his hand through his hair in frustration and just grunt at the succubus. _

_"Why do you need her anyways?" his eyes bore into her. The wolf was challenging the succubus and she knew it. He knew his worded the question ambiguously and he knew the real reason why she wanted to, even if she said it was because in part of information on a fae that was related to a case she and Kenzi was working on. It was no secret the expanded knowledge Lauren had on almost every fae and her practical knowledge of almost coming into contact with them from working in the lab._

_"I told you why already Dyson-"_

_"Stop bullshitting me Bo, you think I don't know when you're lying to me already!?" _

_They just stared at one another, both afraid to blink. They both couldn't remember exactly when the tension in their relationship became too strained. They would fight and fight now and then after wolf have angry sex, satiating nothing only their basic primal urges. Dyson felt the distance when he would touch Bo. She would stop looking at him during, her eyes would close as he entered her, biting her neck. He would wonder if she wished it was Laurens fingers inside of her. Or her biting her neck touching her. The other blonde. That thought made him growl, it hurt his wolf. So he would try to make love to her to prove his love, but it she felt so far away, always turning it rougher when she would look into his eyes. He wanted his mate back so badly it hurt. He felt his wolf howling every time she had that pained look. _

_Dyson's voice became softer, changing his tactics. Bo relaxed at his change. She felt spent, she gave out and she sat on the edge of his big firm modern bed. Dyson was standing in front of the window a few feet looking at Bo. She looked so defeated, her head bowed looking at her hands._

_"When did things get so bad between us?" she whispered_

_He slowly walked to her kneeling capturing her hand... She felt his breath on her face as he kissed her forehead fervently._

_"Bo let's just start over please, this distance is killing me. We used to be so good together. Please don't give up on us this easily, don't give up on me" their faces were inches apart, but Bo knew really they were miles away from each other. When she studied his eyes she knew she didn't love him like he loved her. She internally wished that it was Lauren kneeling in front of her saying these words to her. _

_That thought made her cry. She missed Lauren greatly. She couldn't fight it anymore. The hole just grew and grew until it ended up eating away at the piece of happiness she had with Dyson. There was nobody else she wanted but Lauren. She knew she would break the wolf heart but she couldn't fight it any longer, their relationship was destroying their friendship. _

_"I can't…I can't let her go"_

_He just looked away so she didn't feel the single tear escape his eye. _

**Laurens Bedroom**

Bo remembered all of these occurrences as she held Lauren's hand. She could only chuckle. If Lauren only knew how much she had her heart, she would never ask these questions pertaining to Dyson. She had it completely. When she thought back, her heart was never really in it anyways because she was in love with Lauren. She knew she did Dyson a disservice, but he had to know that she was acting weird also. Tat heart wasn't in it or her mood changes when Lauren would come around or they would exchange necessary words. He wasn't blind. She thought it was him in denial about the whole thing. Everything was so messy and confused.

She proceeded to tell Lauren these instances. How she knowingly tried to hurt her showing Dyson off to her, the many times Trick would reprimand her and Dyson for bringing their baggage into his establishment making his patrons feel uneasy countless number of times, the arguments, the denial, the strain and finally the break up. But importantly she told her how she had her heart all along that's why it never worked out with him. Even if she wanted it to it wouldn't.

"I am hopelessly in love with you Lauren" she brushed her cheek with her thumb. Lauren slowly started to not feel the impending doom from Dyson capturing Bo's heart and stealing her away. She knew that she still couldn't sustain the succubus, but she would work on a better formula to help Bo's hunger. She would do anything in her power to make this work.

"I've always loved you Bo. I never stopped. After what happened between us and then seeing you with Dyson was hard, but I know were better for it now."

She kissed Bo slowly, deliberately running her tongue alone the succubus bottom lip before she sucked on it. Bo moaned into her mouth as she climbed on top of her, masking her face with thick dark tresses as she positioned herself between Lauren legs feeling the delicious familiar friction and heat torrid between them both.

They continued to reconnect, to talk and share their hopes, fears and desires, taking breaks to eat and laugh or bathe all the while naked. Being like that made them feel way from the world, from everyone. In essence it felt perfect. Bo was so enraptured that she didn't see her phone vibrate its screen lighting up on the nightstand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why isn't she answering her phone!?"

Trick fingers clench the cell observing warily his distressed friend that lays nearly unconscious on the couch. He remembers it has been a while since he seen his friend so out of control. He knew the heated relationship his granddaughter had with the wolf wasn't the best idea, but he was powerless to stop it. He would never even consider using his blood, since it withheld unforeseeable consequences doing so.

"Bo" Dyson mumbled. His eyes closed as he drew in long breaths.

Trick snaps out of his thoughts and decides to call Kenzi. If anyone would know where she was or be with them it was that human.

On the third ring it answers.

"Yo, whaddup Tricky what's going down in-?"

"Sorry Kenzi, but I'm kinda pressed so let's just skip the formalities. Where is Bo right now? I've been calling her to no avail"

He can hear a videogame system in the background of the phone.

"Well you probably wouldn't be able to she's bumping uglies with Dr. Hotpants right now I bet. You could throw a grenade at the place and they still wouldn't stop"

He grimace at the terminology she uses. He could do without hearing of his granddaughter coital schedule. He then hears silence on the end as he figures he pauses the game.

"Why what's up? What's wrong? Anything I can help with?"

Trick hears Dyson mumbling incoherently behind him shuffling, moving things. He hurries to him trying to cajole him to sit down again instead of trying to leave his lair downstairs for the bar. "Yeah I need help with Dyson he's …a little difficult at the moment."

"Ofcouse I'll help, keep the liquor on ice for me Trickster. Be there in a jiffy!"

Then the line went dead.

"Friend calm down, what's wrong?"

"Why does you matter _old friend_, you didn't want us together anyways you should be happy to hear that _my mate_ now longer wants me" his voice trailed off at the end as he hung his head in shame on the couch those two words spat out his mouth in anger.

Dyson was defeated, the inner conflicts and turmoil's that he had written on his face looked like he was a dam about to burst soon. Trick honestly didn't know what to say right now.

"I need to go for a run" Dyson said clumsily getting up and taking off is shoes and belt.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I will let you know if I ever am" and with that he walked out of view up the stairs to run until his lungs burned howling and getting lost within his own demons. To get away from the utter feeling of loneliness and rejection and the thoughts of what Bo was doing right now. Or how she could be so happy with anyone but him.

Not too long after he left Kenzi strolled into the Dahl, Trick heard the small woman call for him and he walked back up to meet her. He saw her reaching over the bar about to pour two shots, he grabbed the bottle before she poured making her frown.

"Not top shelf remember?" he reached behind him and handed her another bottle.

"Yeah yeah yeah Trick Daddy, hand it over" she hurriedly poured the shots, threw them back wincing in approval.

"Good shit!" she swung her legs haphazardly as she sat on the bar. "Soooo what can the Kenz help ya with? Where's D-man anyway?"

"He left before you got here, unfortunately he is taking the breakup harder than I would've planned him to with Bo"

"Yeah, I can imagine. I don't really trust Lauren yet or anything, but Bo does look a lot happier than she has in a while. You think he's gonna be alright?"

"That, I honestly don't know"

**_Laurens Place_**

Bo and Lauren were sitting in the living room casually eating. They ordered Chinese food and decided to just watch TV for a bit before Bo left to go home for some BFF time. She haven't seen her fair gothic spunky friend in a while from all the quality time spent with Lauren. The TV played softly in the background filling the soft lit room with ambient noise.

Bo was trying to eat with chopsticks and was finding it almost impossible, dropping more food in the container that she actually got into her mouth, while Lauren was a pro, holding the sticks easily and gracefully in her hands while scooping up noodles and eating them. Bo shot her a fake angry look.

"My my I see those doctory skills makes you great at almost everything I see!" Lauren cheekily smiled with noodles puffing her cheeks out. Bo couldn't help but laugh and lean over to kiss her lips that moved as she chewed.

Lauren swallowed "Hardly. I'm not great with swords and sticks as you"

Bo had some noodles on her chopsticks shakily inching it to her face to only have it fall just as it hit her lips "Aaaaaahhhh crap! So close!" taking her focus off the food she realized Lauren gave her a compliment.

"Thank you my love" she smiled "Now feed me woman!" Bo opened her mouth and leaned forward infront of Lauren's hand that had noodles on it. Lauren placed them in her mouth laughing.

**_Unknown Location_**

Dyson kept running, running with no apparent location in mind. All this inebriated thinking was making his head hurt. It was impossible for him to think coherently. This was the time for him to not think about his mate anymore, to let his primal beastly urges lead him. He passed woods, the shrubbery crumbling beneath his paws swiftly. He felt the air harsh against his fur as he weaved through fallen trees and the growing darkness he was engrossed in. He didn't even realize the change in scenery. The more rural location, the empty streets and streetlights. he just ran and ran mind on autopilot carrying him wherever he was to roam to. His wolf had carried him to a door that he faintly knew in this feral form. He remembered the modern clean appearance of his surroundings of being in an apartment complex of sorts. But what really got his attention and made him turn to a man once again, but stark naked kneeling at the door was the jovial muttered sounds of Bo and Lauren just behind the door.

The liquor was still raging within his system and he couldn't even begin to think clearly before his sober self could protest somewhere in the back of his mind he was banging wildly on it. Rage evident within in his eyes, patches of dirt scattered across his skin.

Bo opened the door wide eyed at the sight before her. Her ex completely nude in a manic state, shaking as if he was cold. In the distance on the couch he saw Lauren half sitting on the couch peeking over with curiosity.

"You!" he spat out as his eyes gazed upon the alarmed blondes face.

He stalked forward only to have Bo furiously grab his throat slamming him against the wall. He fought her limbs flailing around him.

"Dyson what the hell is wrong with you!"

He quickly grabbed her waist to push him off of her with a growl, but the next thing he knew a needle was going into his neck. His vision got dimmer as the twinkling lights and body of women was lost from his view shrinking in the darkness dropping to the floor.

"What the hell was that about!?" Lauren shouted pointed towards the unconscious naked man on her living room floor.

"I have no idea, but I plan on finding out, by the way what was that stuff you…aaahh" Bo motioned to her neck

"Oh, uuhh just a heavy tranquilizer to render him unconscious or more responsive"

"Well thanks for the help doc" Bo got up reaching for her phone pressing numbers furiously.

"Look I don't know what's going on but this is some heavy shit" she looked at Lauren.

Lauren could only nod. Just when her mind was getting clear of any fears or thoughts of this man in her living room invading her privacy, he always came back with a vengeance. She was very tired of this game. She heard Bo talking in the background faintly, Lauren was too focused on her own thoughts to listen to the conversation she was having.

She felt Bo's warm hands envelop her face pulling her in an assuring kiss.

"Are you ok?" worry was written all over her face.

"Yes Bo I'm fine I'm just confused is all" she quickly glanced over at the mumbling unconscious wolf on her floor. Obviously she wasn't doing such a good job with her poker face at the moment she thought.

"Hey look at me" Bo pulled her attention to her brown eyes. "I won't let him hurt you ok? Not ever in a million years, I will always make sure you are safe"

Looking into her eyes Lauren knew Bo was telling the truth. Her eyes never lied. They always showed her emotions. The hurt, betrayal, arousal, hunger or determination. Her face was an open book to Lauren. In this moment she loved that about her since she relaxed into her touch, covering her hands with her own and kissing her softly, their lips lingering into the comfort and safety.

"I called Kenzi, she's on her way here. We're gonna take him to the Dahl so Trick can look at him"

"Bo are you sure? I can take him to the compound to-"

"No I am not having him anywhere near you like that after this stunt" Bo face was scowling.

They rested their foreheads against each other, their breath soothing them as it tickled their faces, calming their raging nerves.

"I love you so much Bo. You always come to my rescue" she smiled

"And I always will" she innocently kissed her neck. Bo exhaled "Plus I'm sure Trick can help him, plus if we take him to the compound the Ash could go after him for trying to hurt you, but most importantly there is no way in hell he ever get that close again to laying a hand on you"

"My shero" Lauren mused

"And don't you forget it" Bo playfully tickled her sides before kissing her sweetly.

After about 10 more minutes Kenzi came barging in like a hurricane in heels with a pair of jeans. Kenzi slipped them on the silently mumbling wolf as Bo said goodbye to her girlfriend reassuring her everything would be "ok" with a three chaste kisses caressing her face. She convinced her doctor skills wasn't needed and Trick could help him better with some of his hidden "tricks". Bo lame attempt at lightening the mood at making a joke had Kenzi fake scoffing in the background. Than Bo and Kenzi was carrying him out, each on a side to her beat up car heading to the Dahl.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: what up homeskillets! I just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing. Also, if anybody has a fear of the direction this story is going from the previous chapter focusing more on Bo and Dyson don't fear! This story is about Bo and Lauren centrally. As this my first real story I am constantly changing the direction of where I want the story to lead. Also just because I keep changing what I want to happen with them. I want to also show the effects Bo and Lauren fickle relationship has on the people around them and how it effects their relationship from it. I don't know exactly how many characters Im going to feature in this story, but I suppose I will light that firecracker when I get to it. If you guys have any suggestions of what you would like to see happen, please gone and send a message telling me so I can try and work it in. No promises though! ;-) _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't know none of these awesome delicious chapters. Nor have I met them, that would be totally awesome if I did though._**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Some Months Ago_**

_**C**_**_rack Shack_**

_"What are you doing?" Bo questioned _

_Her eyebrows furrowed together searching Lauren eye's for an answer. Her body tense as if she didn't know what her next move would be._

_"I don't know, just let me"_

_With that she captured Bo's mouth passionately, her hands cradling her face gently, their lips wrapped around each other's, their saliva wetting their mouths. They were lost in each other arms exploring one another. The low hum of moans played as a symphony within the interiors peeling walls._

_Bo pulled away, raising from the couch slowly, grasping Lauren's hand walking her to her leery room. She felt apprehensive, but she trusted Lauren enough to take this risk with her. With every passing moment, the energy between them intensified. _

_They never broke eye contact only when slowly undressing one another at the side of Bo's unmade bed, marveling with hungry eyes at the growing view of naked tanned skin against the room's darkness that hovered them. It's like they were communicating without any words. Their noses brushed one another's as their hands slowly found any clothing barrier between them to discard it and satisfy the ache of the heat from their skin to touch. _

_Bo laid Lauren on her bed, they crawled to the headboard of the bed as just took each other presence in. taking their time, not rushing any movement or touch. Bo rested on her arms enjoying the feel of the toned beautiful body beneath her. _

_The red sheets caressed their reminded Lauren of a scene from a movie. The bare yet bold ambience of just the two wanton people and the dark décor of a room. _

_ Lauren never thought she would have romance and passion in her relationship until she met Bo. Her relationships before her was more practical, leaving little room for being swept in fantasy and heated moments. Bo gave her the ability to stop analyzing things so much and enjoy life. To live without warrant and take risks._

_Bo never looked at someone's eyes so intently before as she did with Lauren. Her eyes had such a purity to them that warmed her heart when she would catch her gaze. Her gaze caught the glimmer of the necklace Lauren wore around her, the physical reminder she was a slave to the light. Seeing that thing around her made her mad. She yanked it off of her neck and tossed it to the side as Lauren just looked at her with wide eyes. Her blonde hair laying softly on Bo's collar bone._

_"Nobody owns you" Bo said caressing her face, tucking blonde's strands behind her ear before claiming her mouth again. _

_Lauren hands were everywhere on the succubus, With a determined tenacity behind her touch, the trembling that rumbled from Bo's belly as she grazed her hand lower and lower amid the soft, wet dip between her legs. To tease and massage her sex, to encircle it with different pressures gauging from every pant or moan. Bo thought this was long overdue. To have Lauren completely, to feel her deeper than her skin allowed and to bear her soul to the doc. _

_They lips hungrily sought each other, before being cradled in the damp nooks of their necks. Bo face showed so much passion to all of Lauren light touches to her body. She touched her with so much care and purpose as if at any second she would evaporate. Lauren slowly flipped her over to have her body hover over Bo, the darkness in the room making Lauren's eyes look almost predatory as she looked at Bo from hooded lashes. She let her tongue lick all over her toned, tight stomach up to her breast bone. She massaged her breasts, making Bo arch her back into her hands. _

_Lauren sex ached, screaming to be touched, but she now was not the time for her. She wanted to focus on the succubus. She wanted to try her best to give her a worthy bed partner. Lauren being a hard worker and perfectionist was going to do her damndest to make it happen._

_Lauren's breasts tingled as they pressed against Bo's as she bit and sucked on the succubus neck, her hands massaging the blondes scalp encouraging her moves. Their bodies unconsciously found a sweet spot for both of them, their mounds touching now, their wet folds grinding and rubbing against each other. Bo's hardened nipples left a trail of hotness as they writhed together._

_"Faster Lauren faster" Bo grabbed Lauren's ass moving her body to her own whims as she reached an explosive orgasm and the blonde wasn't too far behind her. Watching Bo quaked and hearing her voice hold so much yearning and sexual ache in it made her tumble over into her orgasm. _

_Laurens body draped over the succubus as they came down from their high, but not moving. This time was the most tender and intimate moments. The moments after bearing their soul, holding each other eye contact. They caressed each other. Bo kissed her hungrily as she playfully slapped her ass. Lauren body jerked slightly as she chuckled. Bo took the initiative and flipped her over on her back. _

_Her hands held her face as she kissed her with more fervor. Bo's body was already recharged and hungry for the blonde again. She didn't want this night to end with her, she just wanted to keep getting lost within her, to forget about everything and just focus on what she was feeling. It felt too deep as if it was etched into her DNA. It steadied her, gave her comfort a sense of knowing that the blonde really believed in her, not to be the monster she was so afraid she was from her many lovers she killed while in the throes of passion. It was hard still, but deep feelings for Lauren gave her the strength to push pass that basic hunger for something more substantial with her._

_"I just can't seem to get enough of you" she moaned into Lauren's ear before she nibbled at her lobe causing her to gasp._

_"Bo please I need to feel you" Lauren said without even thinking. Her body was on autopilot. It needed to feel her more. She was like her addiction now and she couldn't get enough. Even though she was a bit spent her body craved her touch._

_ Bo's hand slowly teased her wet mound. Her fingers diving within the blonde's body at a steady pace, her legs resting on the back of Bo's legs giving her more room to move. They scratched at arms and backs as their bodies reach new heights of ecstasy with one another. They fed off of each other sounds and pleasure, their chemistry and thirst for each other giving them more stamina to keep going to satiate this deep hunger they had for each other._

_Bo sped and slowed her movements looking into Lauren's eyes for her every approval, watching her lick and bit her bottom lip. Watching her move her body around Bo's hand making her hit various spots in her body. Parts of her that ached to be explored and known from the succubus._

_ "Bo!" the brunettes name fell sweetly from Lauren's lips as she was felt her body start to shiver from her expected orgasm. Feeling the erratic speed and tension in the blonde's body it gave the succubus a shot of energy as she plunged her fingers deeper within her as she massaged her clit moving her hand in a rocking motion._

_Lauren bit her shoulder as she rode the waves of her orgasm cradled in the arms of her lover. Bo smirked as Lauren lifted her head covered in sweat and kissing her after her body relaxed and her breathing wasn't labored anymore._

_She rolled onto her side, and kissed Lauren on the cheek. Lauren turned into the kiss making her kiss her lips. They laid on their sides staring at each other deeply. They lay there eyes engaged, lips brushing, as they caught their breath coming down from their reverie. _

_"My my doc you are so full of surprises, I never would've took you for a screamer" Bo joked Eskimo kissing the blonde. If Lauren wasn't so relaxed at that second she would've blushed. _

_"I guess you just have that effect on a girl" she joked _

_If Bo had any doubt of what her true feelings was, these precious moments put an end to the doubt. The fact that she could battle with her succubus that seemed to beat her every time when she even tried to show true intimacy with anyone that would leave her in bed sleeping next to a corpse. She knew that her heart immediately attached itself to Lauren._

_ It felt like fireworks when she was with her, her kisses didn't just feel like kisses and her touch didn't just feel like a simple touch. Everything was amplified, more profound like an answer to an ancient secret was just bestowed upon her._

_Was she falling for her?_

_Her heart beat out this roaring fight of her possessive hungry succubus to share this moment with Lauren. That thought made this even more special, that Lauren was different, she wasn't just a great doctor or a woman with a giving beautiful heart. She was more…_

_And as Bo saw the slack in her jaw, the tension in her brows as she succumbed to an orgasm that made her want to melt within Lauren. Feeling the scratches on her back, the product of their lovemaking She knew she wanted to keep watching her come undone from her fingers, her tongue her body and no one else forever. She never felt this connected to someone and though it scared the succubus it excited her to no ends. _

_They cuddled until they both fell into a peaceful slumber._

**_Crack Shack after_**

**_Lauren POV_**

_It felt like I been staring at my feet for an infinite amount of time. I could honestly say I did not see this coming into fruition. It was too easy to be swept away in Bo's presence. The reason for my presence here in the first place was maybe not the noblest of reasons, but my intent was. I wish she would have understood why I did what I did. To protect her, but seeing that harsh glazed look wash over her once soft brown eyes I knew she didn't. The Ash sent me here to sleep with Bo, to allude her attentions on her persistence with saving Lou Ann. Dammit! Why couldn't she understand why I did it? That I couldn't bear to see anything happen to her. Being a slave to the light doesn't give me much freedom but I used whatever power I had to help her. My expertise, my mind and my body. I know it could've come off the wrong way, I just I couldn't…I wanted to so bad to save her. _

_The cold floor beneath my bare feet felt like a fitting metaphor for how my heart feels. After making love to Bo, to know the warmth in her arms, the passionate dance her body did on a bed, but most of all her hushed voice soothing my ears saying "nobody owns you", after all that I felt so cold now. My heart feels like its wrenching in my body around the empty room. I can't bring myself to move, to stop examining the hardwood floor, the cracks, the dingy edges that lined the entire room._

_How could I get her to understand? _

**_Bo POV_**

_ I felt so betrayed, I had to leave, and I had to get away from her pleading eyes. It just made me angrier. How could she do this!? How could she sleep with me because of her dick of an owner wanted her to. Dammit! Ugh, I hate the fact I'm letting this get to me, letting her effect my emotions so much, but she did. Making love to her filled my body with more of a complete feeling better than sucking some random feeds chi could ever do. Taking our time, exploring each other's bodies beneath the ruffling of sheets was incredible. She was incredible. Being with her made me feel human again, it made me believe in myself more than I have been. _

_I made love to her, to Lauren, the first person ever and she broke my fucking heart. I know it was petty, but I wanted to hurt her just like she hurt me. My feelings was still so raw after what we did, I couldn't stop myself from saying those hurtful things to her. But I also wanted to hold her in my arms after seeing her wince at my words after she told who sent her tonight. There was a constant battle going on within me now at the thought of her. Wanting to console her after being the one to hurt her. My human and crazy succubus at war again. One wanting to forget and one refusing to._

_Who was I kidding, to actually think something serious could happen between us anyway? Maybe I was just supposed to sleep with her and get the sexual frustration out of the way. The chemistry between us was undeniable and I found myself becoming wooed by her. Dammit, why did she do this! Why!? I hate she did this, hate that she destroyed the hope I had of us being together away from this world. Away from light and dark, from everything. _

_At least I still have Dyson. I know I can trust him and he loves me. He won't hurt me like Lauren did. I know it. _

_These feelings I have of her will fade. They have to. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I try to tie up the loose ends between Bo and Dyson from the previous chapters. I also plan on going deeper into Bo's thoughts from it also and how that will play a role in her and Lauren relationship. But don't fear this whole story isn't going to be angst. I still have no idea how long this will be, but it still has a ways to go. I hope I'm not confusing anyone with my writing style. I am yet still learning the proper way of writing short stories effectively. This is all new for me still so until I get a beta please excuse my mistakes and all that jazz. Also thank you to everyone who was kind enough to take time out of their day to read this story and/or review this story :-) You guys rock my socks off! high fives all around the room!

So without further ado Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody from the show. You know the drill

**Chapter 8**

Trick had even impatiently waiting for Kenzi to return with Bo and Dyson in tow. They had given him the rundown about what happened. It was so uncharacteristic of Dyson. He knew that he had a qualm with Lauren, but this was completely different Trick thought.

Trick had various pouches, spices, with bowls strewn around his haven making the room look more like a new age store.

Just then Kenzi and Bo walked down with an unconscious Dyson being dragged. They through him on the couch with slight exertion. Kenzi more so than Bo as she grunted using her momentum to dislodge his body weight from her.

"Geez what kind of puppy chow does he eat!? He weighs a friggin' ton!" Kenzi huffed to herself

"What the hell is going on with him Trick?" Bo all but yelled at Trick ignoring what Kenzi said.

The events of tonight didn't go as planned, the last thing Bo would imagine was a naked Dyson threatening her girlfriend.

"He was two seconds away from going all Hannibal Lecter on Hotpants with trying to eat her!" Kenzi sat on the couch's arm casually pointing at a sleeping Dyson as she commented.

Trick listened as he grabbed bottles and vials, pouring liquids into one another, mixing it in a bowl on his mahogany desk.

The desk was positioned alongside the couch in his small intimate lair. Dark carpet with extensive patterns covered a majority of the floor that muted footsteps when people walked on it. The ceiling was high and made the room look more spacious than it was. The wooden walls gave the room a stylish, antique feel. It made you feel comfortable as soon as you stepped inside of it, anyone privileged enough to see it, would assume that's the sense Trick wanted the person to have. A feeling of comfort.

Kenzi feet was shuffling on the carpet as if she was trying to build up static. She ran her hand through the wolf's hair absentmindedly as Bo conversed with her grandfather.

"Yes, yes I'm-a aware on his deterioration. He's having a hard time coming to terms with the breakup Bo. He considered you his mate."

"I'm sorry about that but I'm not his mate" Bo says pointedly

"Bo I'm just trying to show you his view of things, I'm not trying to choose one side or another on this issue is all I'm saying" Trick replied

Bo exhaled as she sat on the edge of his working desk, eyes shifting from Trick to Dyson. She had so many emotions running through her she didn't know how to truly express herself.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just… hard for everyone it seems. No matter what I do I end up hurting someone." Bo lowered her head in defeat

Trick put the finishing touches on the concoction he made. Not a moment after purple smoke swirled from the bowls contents evaporating into thin air. After he watched the smoke dance in the air unraveling's into nothingness he treaded to Bo placing a gentle hand on her forearm to comfort her. He hated seeing Bo so torn up. He didn't see her mature when she was younger into the woman that he loved more than life now, but it seemed like the skeletons from her past was still playing a major role in her psyche now and her relationships, whether romantic or platonic.

Seeing his difficult daughter Aife do wrong by her and how that effected Bo, he wondered now how wrong his actions were in the long run. How he should've been there more for her and she wouldn't have that somber look in her eye right now. He could've remedied it and he didn't, Trick thought to himself. But he would definitely take this opportunity to help her as much as he could, to remedy the perdition of the past.

Bo looked at him from hooded brown eyes. It warmed his heart '_I'll do whatever it takes to make up for my absence Bo'_ Trick studied his granddaughters face. She smiled at him tenderly grasping his hand firmly that was on her forearm. He snapped out of the moment as he heard Dyson breath hitch as if he was coming to. They all glanced a look in his direction.

"This" he picked up the bowl walking over to Dyson and Kenzi. He shot glances at Bo as she walked behind him kneeling in front of Dyson on the couch. "This is a potion of sorts… won't deter his love for you Bo, but it will take some of his edge off. It should make him more compliant if anything. It's a healing potion. It will help his heart heal. Though it can only do so much depending upon the strength of the bearers love"

Kenzi's eyebrows shot to her hairline incredulously "Ok, I'm liking those odds Tricky" she lightly patted him on the back. He playfully glared at her as she held up her hands in surrender.

"Let's just hope this works" Bo muttered to herself.

"Open his mouth for me he has to digest this" Trick motioned toward Kenzi with a nod of his head. She obeyed.

Bo inched forward slowly as Kenzi opened his mouth wincing at the smell of the potion. She settled on Trick's side as he poured the contents in his mouth, it slid slowly down his throat. He coughed and coughed as Kenzi held his mouth closed, turning her head with an uneasiness in her bright icy eyes. He stopped coughing and they waited, Kenzi lowered her hands looking on.

"Did something go wrong Trick?" Kenzi asked

Before he could answer, Dyson shot up on the couch, eyes open as if he was electrocuted and frozen, his breath labored.

"Holy shit balls!" Kenzi jumped into Bo's arms as they both shot up startled.

A light purple color swirled in Dysons eyes until it dissipated behind his yellow orbs before settling. He just looked from Trick to Kenzi who was composing herself from the freak out until resting on Bo.

"Hey" he rose to his feet only to sit back down grimacing, his hand to his neck where Lauren stabbed him.

His equilibrium was still shot. To his dismay he had no recollection of the past few hours and the last thing he remembered was fuzzy if that. Images fading in and out of him being in the Dahl and seeing Lauren and Bo, the terrain of trees and cold touch of wind on his skin, but he wasn't certain if his memories were getting mixed. It was as if his brain was put in a blender and shaken. He was discombobulated.

"You ok there killer?" Kenzi jokes to the recovering wolf as she casually lounged on the couch next to him.

"You betcha" Dyson shot her a reassuring smile before nodding, his eyes held a solemnness to them nonetheless.

Bo was getting restless, she was happy that Dyson was alright but she didn't want her concern for his health to dissuade her from having a little chat about what he did not too long ago at Lauren's place. She defiantly crossed her arms before huffing getting everyone's attention.

She saw Kenzi's eyes almost pleading to not go all succubitch on him. She just slowly nodded. With that Kenzi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Is it ok if I talk to Dyson for a minute alone?" Bo asked turning to Trick who reluctantly nodded crossing the room for the stairs which led to the bar.

"I suppose I should check on the bar anyways. Make sure everything is running smoothly" Kenzi was hot on his heels not long after.

"Yo Pops wait up for me! I'm long overdue for some vodka lovin'"

With the ascending clacks from Kenzi's and Trick shoes slowly fading, they were alone.

It was an uneasiness in the air.

Dyson slowly stood to slightly tower over the succubus. He felt terrible. He knew he had done something completely wrong, something that made the succubus have such a disdain in her eyes when looking at him that made bile almost involuntarily rise up his throat to rest in his mouth. He unconsciously swallowed under her intense stare.

The room was quiet until she spoke.

"Dyson I know this has been hard on you" she paused trying to focus on her words meeting his weary eyes "and I am sorry how things turned out between us, that wasn't my plan"

"I know Bo, I know you tried to love only me" Bo detected a heavy sadness in his voice that made her heart break. _This is from my hands. From my anger of wanting to hurt Lauren. I caused all this. All this pain._

"You have to move on from me Dyson. What we had was good, but you know I am in love with Lauren. I want to be with her"

He could only nod. He couldn't bear to look into her big brown eyes and see the truth of those words that stung. It felt like he gave up so much for her and it would never be enough in the end.

She slowly paced the floor before stopping to sit on the desk. Her hands grasping the wood, evenly distributing her weight. Dyson seemed out of his element to her.

"Do you remember what you did…. Earlier?" she tried to keep the anger out of her tone

He slowly shook his head "it's a bit fuzzy, I don't know if what I'm remembering actually happened"

"You showed up naked as the day you were born at Lauren's door like a madman threatening her." She paused shaking her head to get the images out "like you came there to hurt her"

She saw the surprised look on his face.

"Bo I'm so sorry" she just raised her hands for him to stop talking.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. You scared the shit out her and I can't, I won't let you do that again to her Dyson"

He only nodded

"I'm the one you should be angry at, not her. I'm the one that broke your heart not her"

Her voice was strong, but he heard a breaking in it. He knew she was hurting also, knowing there was truth in all her words.

"I can assure you I will not be any more trouble. I won't bother you..." he sighed "I know what we had was great Bo but it never really felt like your heart was mine since you came back to me five months ago. It was different, I felt her with us, in every fight, in our bed, everywhere as if you never truly let her go. It made me mad and I acted out…..It wasn't meant to be. I know that now"

Bo saw raw emotion in his words speaking, but it was controlled as if he was gaining clarity to the situation as he spoke.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to be in the same room with me unless necessary so please send my apologies."

There was a deafening awkward silence that fell throughout the room. He soon felt a bit naked with only pants on and under her scrutiny before moving around the room to grab the vest that hung on the back of the chair close to where Bo was.

He then turned to go up the stairs putting it on. Stopping at the first stair he turned to look at Bo, her eyes catching his.

"I truly am sorry Bo" and with that she was the only one downstairs. Alone with her thoughts.

She thought on how this whole shit storm started. How her anger produced this whole fire to start. How she was so enraged with Lauren for sleeping with her on orders from the Ash that she went back to Dyson to hurt her and ended up causing so much pain in the process. Lauren's insecurities about Dyson and her worth, Dyson's heartbreak from losing his mate and Bo was the cause of it all. She shuttered from the thought. She hugged herself feeling ashamed. Not long after Kenzi descended down the stairs to check on her.

Kenzi just saw her best friend look so dejected it broke her heart. She knew her friend has deep rooted issues from her past, just like herself.

She stopped infront of her and hugged her as she rocked side to side slowly. Trying to make the strong succubus feel safe and comforted as best as she could. Not long after Bo wrapped her arms around her. They just embraced without saying words. It was an unspoken knowledge between them. Of her pain, of her doubts and fears and Kenzi knew that Bo would talk to her in her own time. She would wait.

"I cause so much pain Kenzi….so much" Bo muttered into Kenzi's chest. The hard fabric of her clothes cooling Bo's skin.

"Bo you are the most genuine person I have ever met." Kenzi whispered into hair "this does not make you a monster Bo, this makes you more than fae...it makes you human, and it makes a woman in love finding her way"

Kenzi knew that was what her friend was afraid of. Seeing the destruction of hearts and bodies around her and finally concluding that she would always be a monster and there was no happy endings for her.

"Dyson will be ok, he's a strong pup. He's probably gone' somewhere to howl at the moon or something" she joked releasing her hold on her friend.

Bo slightly laughed wiping her eyes fast. She didn't want her to see her eyes watering from all the emotions she was feeling. She missed Lauren. Missed the warmth in her arms.

Bo exhaled "Yeah….I think I'm gonna' go over to Lauren's. See how she's holding up" Bo rose from her seat.

"That's my girl! Go see your lady lurve. Tell Hotpants hi for me" she gave her friend a hug.

"You ok for a ride back home?" Bo asked

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me. I got this" she winked as Bo laughed before they both walked up the stairs entering the crowded Dahl.


End file.
